With Love, Riza
by Alexys Funke
Summary: HIATUS What if Roy got ahold of an old diary? The key to this someone's secrets and heart, namely...Riza. Doesn't he deserve to get chased around the office? Warnings: Bad words maybe even...SEKS!
1. Pressure

**With Love, Riza**

**Chapter Title: Pressure**

**Rating: T (for language)**

**A/N: This is just a repost with better grammar. Sorry for the trouble. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA. **

* * *

_At the risk of sounding clichéd..._

It was a normal spring night in Central. The birds were going to sleep, the tourists' were going out to eat, and couples were picking up their picnics in the park. The only disturbance was coming from Central's Military Headquarters, where Roy Mustang was trying to escape the barrel of Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye's gun.

"Psycho!"

"Roy Mustang, now that you are _my_ first lieutenant, I order you to give me back that book!"

"_Ouch_." Riza's expression changed from mad to pissed, so he tried to reason with her. "I just want to see what it is!"

"If I tell you will you give it back?"

"Maybe."

"No, no maybes I need to know."

"Fine, yes." Riza looked around, even though she knew they were alone.

"Ok, it's my..." She grimaced. "It's my diary from when I was young...er."

"A diary?" He tried to hold back his laughter. "Even when we were kids you did have a d-diary."

"And just how would you know that?" She snapped. "Even _if_ you were my best friend, you were still a boy and I wouldn't have told you."

"You would've told me." He said smugly.

"No, no I wouldn't have. Now, please give it back!" Riza held out one and pointed her gun at him with the other. He took his chance, it would be a long shot, and ran into the nearest open door. Before Riza knew what had happened he locked the door. She ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Roy, please! I'll beg you! Get down on my knees and beg! DON'T READ IT!"

"Well, now I know _what_ it is I _have_ to read it." He called.

"No. You. Don't." She said sternly.

"Come _on_, Riza." Nobody had called her 'Riza' in years, especially Roy. For some odd reason, she was excited to hear it.

_'Maybe he could read just a tad.'_ Her defense voice was low today, but when her logical side cut of her 'low defense' side it went all off.

_**'Elizabeth! Stop being a so soft. God! What has happened to you? Don't you remember what you put in that particular diary? About you undying love for the 18 year old, 17 year old, 16 year old, and 15 year old Roy?' **_Riza started banging on the door harder.

"Roy! Roy! Come out of there, NOW!"

"I'm reading!"

"Fine! Read it! See if I care!" She screamed, hoping he would come out. Riza waited for a minute...nothing. "Ugh! You...you are so...so...UGH!" She walked away. Roy opened the door just a crack to see if she had left, when he saw the front door close he ran out and quickly sprinted to his apartment. Since he had been living in the snow, and hadn't ran since the Elric incident he was a little out of breath. Once he caught his breath he sat down and opened it the diary categorized! There were only 4 tabs though. They read Age 15, Age 16, Age 17, and Age 18. Roy opened the book to the first page; he was surprised to say the least.

**-No, Dragons. No, Dragons. No, Dragons. No, Dragons-**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Elizabeth Hawkeye but I prefer Riza. I'm 15 years old, and I'm barely starting a diary? I must really be desperate. "For What?" You ask. A way to vent. On to business, today we met our new neighbors: Katerina, Adam and Roy Mustang. Roy is nice, but I worry. I punched him in the face though. He's a bit on the crazy side. The first thing he asked me was, 'Where's your dad?' Hence the reason I pushed him. By the way, he has crazy beautiful onyx eyes, and he wants to be Furher! FURHER! I told him I that he was crazy right after he hugged me. Or was that later? I don't really know. Anyway I thought since my mom is in the military, I could be too. You know to help him to the top. He also told me that tomorrow his best friend Maes Hughes is coming, and he wants me to meet him. I'm actually kind of looking forward to spending the day with Roy. He's pretty nice for the 'Future Furher'. Ha. _

_With Love,_

_Riza._

Slightly bemused Roy, Roy turned the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I almost KISSED Roy! I've known the guy for a day and I already almost kissed him! What's wrong with me? He **is** really nice, and funny, and cute, and...You remember Roy? Of course you do. Well, today I met Roy's best friend Maes. He's really funny, but all he talks about is this girl Gracia. Maes also likes to shove pictures in people's faces, and I just about hit him. But since Maes wouldn't just STOP shoving those pictures in my face, I kinda sorta punched him too. I couldn't help myself he was in my pretense bubble! Even though he was really annoying I liked him. He had a certain fatherly tone about him. Roy and Maes 'left' at around 2, but after they had went to bed Roy came back. He just started a conversation, and even though we didn't really talk that much...it was really nice, and we both fell asleep in the fort. Roy went home in the middle of the night though. Not that I was watching his every move or anything. _

_With Love,_

_Riza. _

_P.S. He kissed me after we walked Maes home.._

Roy thought back. He really couldn't remember why he went back after everybody had fallen asleep, and he also couldn't imagine why it took him so long to read only two entries. Roy sat and thought for a while, when he realized it was almost 12:30 in the morning. Luckily tomorrow was his day off so he really didn't care. Roy quickly read the rest of Age: 15.

**--Don't meddle in the affairs of dragons, you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.--**

Riza ran out of the door leading to the outside, and went down a dark alley. She took twenty deep breaths and walked back around the building. She _had_ to get that diary. If Roy, of all people, read the whole thing… He would find out she was madly in love with him, his womanizing side and his lazy side in all, and had been since she was 15 years old. When she got to the closet she found it was open and Roy gone.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. "Shit, shit, shit." Riza looked at the clock and realized how late it actually was. She debated with herself for a few minutes and decided that she couldn't do anything about anything tonight so she went home. Since tomorrow was her day off she could just go to Roy's house and get the diary back. That, late, night Riza and Black Hayate went to bed knowing that it would be a sleepless night.

**-Avert Not, Thine Eyes- **

When Riza woke up at noon the next day, Black Hayate was barking at the door. She got up, put her lavender robe over her sky blue nightgown, and got her gun. Riza opened the door only to find Roy Mustang standing in her doorway, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Do you want to give me back that diary?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, we could stop and get it. After we go for the said walk."

"I-I'm not dressed." She said.

"I'll wait." Riza hurriedly ushered Roy into her apartment and went to take a shower. Roy sat on the small bed, since there wasn't any couch in sight. He looked around and realized that _this_ room looked a lot like Riza's old room, except there were no pictures on the wall. Mustang DID notice a small picture frame on the small desk. He went over to the desk and picked up the large frame. Within the boundaries of the frame was a photo of Roy and Riza in front of Riza's house, holding each other, and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Lost in the picture Roy didn't notice Riza come out of the bathroom wearing a green button up shirt with a black undershirt and a black skirt coming to just below her knees. She stood there, watching him, for a moment before speaking up.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Roy jumped in surprise and almost dropped the picture.

"Oh, uh…Sorry." He stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you look good in something other than uniform."

"Thank you." An awkward silence fell between them.

"Let's go." Roy said, shockingly shyly. They stepped out into the cool spring air; Riza shivered a little.

"I forgot my jacket." She started to go back inside but Roy stopped her.

"Here," He took his coat off, revealing a black button-up shirt. "Take mine."

"Thank you." They strolled across the street to the park. Once in, a little ways, they came across a ice cream cart.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Roy asked.

"Yes, please."

"What kind?" She looked at the side of the cart at the flavors.

"Ummm...Vanilla." Roy turned to the vendor.

"Two vanilla cones, please." He turned back to Riza.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for some ice cream."

"Okay..." They looked into each others eyes as if searching for a sign, but the moment was broke by the vendor handing Roy the ice cream.

"Here you go." He handed Riza hers, and paid for them. They walked to the pond in the middle of the park and sat down on the bench. For a brief moment they just enjoyed the sounds of the park. The laughing, playing, and nature of it all. Roy was the first to break the silence.

"Riza, why...why did you join the military?" She was stunned by this question.

"I think you know the answer to that. My parents were in the military, and my grandfather was in the military." She lied. Half of the reason was her family ties to the military, but the other half was staring her in the face. "Why do you ask now?"

"I was just wondering." The wind blew drops Riza's ice cream flew into Roy's face.

"Are you ok?" She tried to hold back her laughter.

"I'm fine." He said, as he wiped his face off.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." He leaned over and 'accidentally' put his ice cream in Riza's face.

"Ugh! I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry." He said innocently. "Accident."

"Oh really?" Riza ran her finger along her ice cream and held it up.

"Don't." He stated.

"Why?"

"Because you just got ice cream on me."

"Not a good enough answer." She splat the ice cream on Roy's cheek. He got a devilish smirk on his face and started tickling her. Riza started laughing so hard she fell off the bench.

"STOP!"

"Say it."

"Say! WHAT?!"

"You. Know."

"Roy! M-mustang is the best looking BOY ever." Roy got up and wiped the dust off of him before giving Riza his hand. She dusted off her skirt and turned to Roy, hair a total mess. "That could have been potentially embarrassing. I'm wearing a SKIRT!"

"Sorry."

"And you've been making me say that since we were teenagers." Roy chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her ears. His fingers lingered for a while, and they locked eyes. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, and just before they kissed a little boy ran by and bumped into Roy. They both looked away, secretly wishing it had happened, but worried that it would. The rest of the day they walked around the huge park at least 12 times, just talking, like they used to. That day nothing mattered; not the military, not the diary, nothing.

* * *

**A/N: There it was...again. Tell me what you think. PLEASE? **


	2. I Could Get Used To This

**Chapter 2: I Could Get Used To This**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Here it is, in all it's 2,000+ word glory...and remember Have Fun With It. **

* * *

Elizabeth Hawkeye sat alone in her room, on her bed, reading. The sky was threateningly black, but there was no rain...yet. She heard a knock at the door downstairs, and quickly hurried down the stairs to get it. The sight was one you probably get to see once in a lifetime. It was a normal family; there was a mom, a dad, and one boy with jet black hair like his fathers'. Elizabeth let them in and went to her mum in the back, getting the laundry off the line. She stood at the door. 

"Mum, some people are here."

"Is it the Johnson's?"

"No...The Mustangs."

"The Mustangs? Who is...OH! They are the new neighbors! Go in and talk to them, Riza. I'll be right in." Riza ran back into the living room, and found the family seated on the couch.

"Um...I'm Elizabeth, but call me Riza. My mum will be right in." She said as she shook all of their hands. Riza sat down on the arm chair across from the couch. When Ilia walked into the living she saw the family that she presumed to be the Mustangs, and her daughter sitting across from each other in silence.

"Hello." She said brightly. "I'm Ilia Hawkeye, Riza mother. I'm the general here in East City." The, what she assumed was, mother was the first to speak.

"I'm Katerina Mustang. This is my husband Adam, and my son, Roy." The boy then spoke to Riza.

"Where's YOUR dad?" A look of surprise crossed her face. She stood up, walked over to him, and punched him square in the nose.

"Riza!" Ilia yelled, and grabbed her just as she was getting ready to do it again. "He doesn't know! Go to your room, and calm down." Riza stomped off. Ilia sat down, after she had gotten Roy some toilet paper. "I'm sorry. She gets a tad bit emotional when it comes to her father. He, um, he died in battle." Katerina turned to her son.

"A tad bit?!"

"Roy!"

"She freaking punched me!"

"Roy, I want you to talk to her." Roy gave his mum a look of total shock.

"What?! Did you NOT just hear me?"

"Don't argue." She said firmly. Roy trudged up the stairs, toilet paper held up to his nose; He knocked on Riza's door.

"Yes?" A sweet voice came floating out.

"It's me…Roy."

"Come in." The voice said, just as sweetly; he opened the door and put his head in slightly.

"If I come in are you going to punch me?" She smiled and his jaw dropped. _'She has a beautiful smile.'_ He thought. She caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Roy walked fully into the room, and looked around. "I like your room." Riza's room wasn't he had expected. He hadn't expected a frilly, girl room but it was just what he could have imagined in the short time he had known this strange girl. The walls were light blue, and the floor was just the cement foundation painted like the sky. "I like your floors."

"Thanks, I came up with the idea. It makes me feel like I'm flying."

"You have a great imagination." She looked around, and looked back at her book.

"What are you reading?"

"_Crime and Punishment_."

"I've read that book." He said excitedly.

"Shocking."

"Hey! You shouldn't talk to the Future Fuhrer like that!"

"Fuhrer? Ha! Like you could ever be a Fuhrer."

"I can and I will..."

"Okay, what are you plans...Fuhrer?"

"I plan to make Amestris a better place." Riza's hardened look faded.

"How do you know you'll be able to change anything?"

"I don't."

"I don't think I believe you."

"What? Some people _need_ to believe it's going to change."

"I think there is too much bad in this world already...it can only get worse."

"You're pretty outspoken for a 15 year old."

"Your point? I've made up my mind, the world is a spiteful and nasty place." Roy walked over from the door and gave Riza a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." He stated simply.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For judging you. I'm sure you'll be a great Fuhrer."

"I was thinking you were sorry for punching me but...That's fine too."

"You're kind of a dork, aren't you?"

"Not as much as you are." They both laughed. "Hey, my best friend Maes Hughes is coming over tomorrow...Do you want to meet him?"

"Is he as much of a dork as you are?"

"If possible, more."

"Wow! I'd love to meet him." They laughed again. _'It's easy to talk to him.' _She thought. They heard his mom calling. "We should go downstairs." Roy opened the door for Riza and they raced down the stairs...Riza won, even though Roy swore he let her win which was a lie...he lost. After the Mustangs bid farewell to the Hawkeyes, Ilia turned to her daughter.

"They're nice. Did you make up with Roy?"

"Yes."

"Is he nice."

"Yes."

"Can you stand them as neighbors?"

"I could get used to it."

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Roy Mustang got up fairly early the next day, given he hadn't slept very much. This strange girl, who he had never met before, punched him then it was like they had been friends all of their lives. He could talk to this girl, granted he only had spent a couple of minutes with her, he felt like he could talk to her better than his best friend. He laid in bed for an hour pretending to be asleep, until his father came in and told him Maes and his family would be there in an hour. Roy hurried and took a shower. By the time he got out, got dressed, and ate they were there. Maes barely had time to step out of the car before Roy ran up to him, forced him up the stairs, and into his room.

"Girl problems?" Maes asked after he caught his breath.

"How did you know?"

"Roy, it's me! Your best friend since grade 1, and besides this is what you do every time you like a girl."

"I've liked one girl, Maes."

"More than that."

"No, Mia Desery. That was it!"  
"That was grade 2."

"This is different, this girl could be the one."  
"Roy, you're 16 years old."

"So?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Hawkeye, but she likes to be called Riza. She my new neighbor, and she has the most beautiful smile."

"Roy?"

"Yeah."

"When did you meet her?"

"...coughchokehackwheeze...yesterday."

"Right."

"Oh, and I told her you would meet her today." Maes groaned.

"Why do _I _have to meet your new crush?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Gracia you cheated on her then burn all of her pictures." Maes' jaw dropped in shock.

"You wouldn't."  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Roy drew a transmutation circle and put one of the pictures in the middle.

"Stop!"

"Will you come?"

"What are we still doing here?" Maes asked running out of the room. They raced to the neighbors house; Maes won, even though Roy swore he let him win...Needless to say Maes won fair and circle. Roy knocked on the door. They heard someone run down the stairs, and stop at the door to open it. When Riza answered they saw that she was wearing a light pink shirt, a black skirt, and black sneakers.

"Hi, Riza."

"Roy?" She asked, surprised. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Why not?"

"I just thought you'd want to spend the day with Maes, since he did come here to see you." Maes waved a little and smiled.

"I do want to spend the day with Maes, I just wanted you to meet him. So...you've met him and now we'll be going." Roy pulled Maes as fast as he could back to his house, tuning him out.

"Roy, I really think...that we should stay over there!" Maes shouted. He was only telling Roy this because because he was oblivious to the fact Riza was running after them and catching up.

"Roy!" Riza practically jumped on him to get him to stop.

"Riza!"  
"Maes!" Maes cried. Riza sat up, still on top of Roy, panting.

"Do you know how hard it is to run in a skirt?"

"NO!" Roy replied.

"Of course." She got off of him and dusted off. "What I was trying to say before you so rudely ran off is that maybe we could go to my fort."

"YOU HAVE A FORT?!" Maes screamed. "WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!" He started running down the road.

"Maes you're going the wrong way!" They yelled at him.

"Just let him go." Roy groaned. "He'll come back...He's like a dog...Just consider yourself lucky."

"Okay, just let me put on some jeans and we'll go." They walked back to her house and Roy waited at the door while Riza went upstairs.

"Ready?" She asked, walking down the steps of her front porch. "Follow me." Riza took him behind her house, and through some bushes.

"Are you lost?" Roy asked.

"Shut up and keep following." For a few minutes they pushed through more bushes, Roy behind Riza, until they came to a clearing. It had an old couch, a bookcase, and a military cot; Roy stared in awe.

"Wow." Riza went in, got a book, and sat sat down on the couch.

"It's really nice."

"Thanks."

"How did you get the couch and cot in here?" Riza gave him a look over the top of the book. "Right." He looked the place over and saw a small picture frame on the bookcase. When he picked up he saw it was a picture of two different people at the altar.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Who is who?" Roy showed her the picture.

"Oh, that's my mom and dad." She took the picture and looked at it. "You know, when I was little I used to think that my mom and dad where invincible...When he died it changed everything. My mom, was assigned to a desk job because they said she was emotionally unstable." She laughed. "She was a wreck for a little while but we got through it together, they were really in love. You really can't find that anymore." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Roy cupped her face in his hands, and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find it...somewhere. Please don't cry, you have a beautiful smile." She sniffed and smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm crying. I haven't cried since...since the funeral. Thank you."

"For what?" She tilted her head forward to kiss him, but Maes, in all of his glorious timing, rustled through the bushes. They both looked away, Roy randomly picking something up and Riza pretending to dust off the cot.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" They yelled simultaneously. After a couple of minutes of silence Riza broke it.

"Who wants to play some football?"

"Girls can't play football." Maes said.

"Do you know how sexist that was?" Riza asked.

"No."

"I bet I could beat you at football."

"No you couldn't." Roy tapped Maes on the shoulder.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Roy, what do you know about books?" Roy rolled his eyes.

"You're on." Maes said to Riza. Roy got his football and they played in Riza's green backyard.

"You're going down, Maes!" Roy cheered.

"Shut up!" He started the game with a fumble, and after an hour of getting his butt kicked he gave up.

"Hey Maes."

"What?"

"How did it feel getting beat by a girl, and her giving you the mercy rule?"

"I hate you Roy."

"Leave him alone." She turned to Maes. "It's okay. Most people underestimate me, so don't be discouraged." They went back to the fort and talked and laughed for a couple of hours.

"Are you guys thirsty?" Roy asked quite a while later.

"Are you offering?"

"Yes."

"Then yes." Maes said.

"I'll be right back."

"Do you want to see a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Er...okay." Maes shoved a picture in Riza's face.

"Maes...please...stop." He took that picture away, and shoved another one at her. This went on for about a minute, two if your pressing your luck, by the tenth picture Riza was fed up. She grabbed Maes' hand before he could shove another picture in her face, and with her free hand she punched him in the eye. When Roy came back he saw Maes on the ground, holding a picture in his hand, and a black eye forming.

"What happened?!" He asked, as he ran to Maes.

"I'm sorry! He wouldn't stop with the damn pictures!"

"I probably should have warned you about that."

"I shouldn't have said yes to looking at _a_ picture."

"We should take him home." Riza got Maes' hands, and Roy got his feet. They hauled him through the bushes back to Roy's house. They got to the house, walked in, and all eyes were on them.

"What happened?" Maes' mother shrieked.

"Um...well...what happened was.." Roy stuttered. Riza looked at him nervously and took charge.

"We were at my fort, and he hit his head...So...err...we decided to bring him home and let him sleep it off." She smiled.

"Isn't she a nice girl?" His mom asked. The dads took Maes up to the guest room and put him in bed. After a few of embarrassing moments of Roy's mom trying to pinch cheeks, and attempting to pull out the photo album. Roy ushered Riza out the door to her house. At the door, they just stood there and looked at it.

"I think I should go in."

"Yeah." Neither of them made a move.

"I think I should really go in." She opened the door, and turned to face Roy. "Bye. I had fun, thanks." Riza started into the doorway, but Roy and her hand and pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart Riza took a step back. "Wow." She breathed. "I...um..I have to go." She walked in, closed the door, and lightly touched her fingers to her lips. On the other side of the door, Roy smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Two hours went by very slowly. Roy ate, read (surprisingly enough), and for some odd reason poked Maes while he slept. After he made sure everyone in the house was asleep he slipped out of his house to the fort. He got there and was surprised to find Riza sitting on the couch, reading...again.

"Do you ever do anything besides read?"

"Yes."

"What are you reading now?"

"A book."

"What is it?"

"It's called 'Gravitation'."

"What's it about?"

"A couple named Yuki and Shuichi."

"Those sound like boys' names." She looked over the top of the book. "Oh..."

"Don't you dare say or even think the word 'gay'. Shuichi is hyper but Yuki is very much in love with him so back off."

"I didn't even say anything." He laid down on the cot.

"Why did you kiss me?" Riza looked at him.  
"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" She repeated.

"I don't know."

"Not the best answer Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"A famous fictional character. Sherlock Holmes. You still didn't answer my question."

"You're very persistent aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Okay...I kissed you because..." He searched his mind for a logical explanation for kissing this girl he just met.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer...I was just curious." She put the book down and they looked at the stars. Soon enough though they were both fast asleep. In the middle of the night Roy woke up, and found that he wasn't' in his bed or even in his house. He turned over and saw Riza peacefully sleeping, figured that he should go home, and that Riza had stayed here a thousand times. So he covered her up with his jacket, kissed her forehead, and went home.

* * *

A/N: There it was. Please, I mean pretty please, review I love all of them. 

Loves,

Lady Lola


	3. A Good Idea At The Time

**Disclaimer: I don't FMA or any of it's affiliates...people.**

**Squeegee:** Finally, damn! You worked on this for more than two months and it's still only two thousand pages.

**Lola:** Hey, don't blame me. I had too many plot bunnies...

**Squeegee: **You just wanted to watch Laws of Attraction.

**Lola:** That is a great movie, don't hate on it.

**Nita:** I agree.

**Squeegee:** Who invited YOU into this?

**Lola:** She can do whatever she wants.

**Royai:** We now present to you the third chapter of With Love, Riza!

* * *

They walked under the archway leading out of the park. Riza turned and stared at the motto at the top.  
_"Vivent et Aiment._" Riza recited in French; Roy turned to her.  
"What does it mean?"  
"_Vivir y Amour._" She said again only this time in Spanish.  
"Oh, come _on_. I don't know Spanish."  
"If you paid attention in school maybe you would." She smiled.  
"Can you please tell me what it means?"  
"It means 'Live and love.'"  
"Oh, that's a weird motto for a park."  
"I like it." Roy smiled and looked at her.  
"Do you want to go to dinner?"  
"I...can't"  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked hopefully.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No, but I don't want you drinking either. I had a great time today. Thank you." Riza turned on her heel and walked away. "Keep walking." She whispered to her feet, willing them to keep going.

**ROYAIROYAIROYAI**

"I don't believe it Maes." Roy said, as he and Maes sat at his kitchen table a while later.

"You don't believe she turned you down?"

"Yes."

"Okay… Hell, even I would have turned you down."

"Not helping." He stated; Maes retreated.

"Sorry. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Maes walked into the kitchen. "Why does this surprise you so much?" He called.

"I don't know, that's the problem."

"Well, if you want my opinion-"

"Which you're going to give even if I _don't_ want it."

"-I think that if you truly love her, and are willing to not hurt her again, then screw the government go for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I told you before you need a wife."

"Will you stop with the 'find a wife' charade?"

"No."

"I'm going home."

"Bye Roy."

"Bye Uncle Roy." Vanessa said quietly, which was easy in her naturally dreamy voice, at the foot of the steps as he walked by.

"Goodnight Nessa." He replied and started off again.

"Uncle Roy?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her again.

"Please don't hurt her. I don't think my mom would've wanted you to."

"You're mom was always saying that."

"I know. Goodnight." She stood up and walked back up the stairs. He stood there for a moment, shocked at his goddaughter. That is until Maes walked.

"I thought you were leaving?"

"I am."

"What's wrong?"

"You have a very smart daughter."

"Vanessa? Yeah, _I_ love her anyway."

"Bye Maes."

"Later buddy." Roy walked as fast as he could to his little apartment. He got there, threw his coat somewhere out of sight and picked up the diary.

He immediately turned to Riza's 16 birthday; the first time Maes met the infamous Vanessa, his instant love match.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes, it's my birthday. Me, Maes, Roy, and Vanessa (my friend. Roy knows her but Maes doesn't.) are just going to the movies. That, in my opinion, is how birthdays should be. A nice time with your friends. My friends are the greatest. Vanessa, who came here shortly after Roy did, is easier to talk to because she's a girl and Roy isn't. Roy is Roy, what can I say? It's been a year, and I really like him. Maes is just plain fun to be around. (I still can't believe that Gracia dumped him for such a stupid reason.) I may not have that many friends by they are still the greatest. Anyway, today in school Vanessa came up to me and gave me a planner. She told me that since I love organization that I should have the most organized thing a person could have. She thinks Roy with kiss me...She obviously doesn't know Roy. Vanessa Lawrence also thinks my mum will get me a gun. I've got to go, I think Vanessa's here. I'll write later._

_With Love,_

_Riza_

He remembered this. He remembered this very well.

"Class-A screw up." He murmured, and read on. An hour later he was almost the the end of the '16 year old section'. "Wow. Riza really didn't tell me a lot of stuff." He started back on the diary, and within minutes, found the entry he was looking for. "How odd."

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I had a...interesting evening. I mean, how can you not have interesting evening with Vanessa and Maes around..? Together. I got DRUNK! I think I fought, and punched, Roy's Girlfriend. (Well, now 'ex'. He caught her cheating. Whore.)I DANCED ON A DAMN TABLE! How dumb can you get? And when I woke up Nessa told me that I TOLD Roy I loved him. Hopefully I can just tell him I was drunk, without crying, and we can go back to normal. I think that if we actually dated it would be disastrous, and besides what do I know about love? I'm 16 for god's sakes...Are you believing this? Me neither. I'm so confused. I think I love Roy but I don't want to be hurt, of course I'm afraid of that. Everybody's afraid of that, except Maes and Vanessa. They love with everything they have, even though they've known each other for less than a year, and they look at each other as if they've been married for 90 years. When I was little my dad would walk me home from pre-school and we would pass this bus stop. Everyday we would see this old lady sitting there. When I was in first grade I finally asked her why she would sit there. She said, "I'm waiting for someone." Who? I asked. "My husband. We've been together, for 50 years." I later found out that her husband had died five years before. I have so much emptiness inside I could reach the deepest sea! I'm drowning in my loneliness, how long do I have to hold my breath? Roy goes on dates, and has fun, and still I can't get over him. He should be just a guy but he isn't. He should only be my best friend, but he's so much more...and I don't even have the guts to tell him. I have to go, sorry for the ranting. Hormones I guess. _

_With Love,_

_Riza_

Roy's mouth formed an 'o' shape. After the initial shock blew over the wheels in his mind started turning. _'She loved me. I loved her. What was wrong with me?'_ He thought.

_'Everything.'_ Roy 1 told him.

_'Mean.'_ Roy 2 retorted. _'I have to tell her.'_

Roy 1:_'You have work tomorrow.'_

Roy 2:_'When have I ever cared about work?'_

Roy 1: _'I meant you could do something for her TOMORROW AT WORK!'_

Roy 2: _'Oh...right.'_

He would get rid them both, but then who would be left? The next morning when he got out of bed he got ready for work and went to the flower shop. The old lady behind the counter recognized him instantly.

"I thought I heard you were back."

"Yeah." He replied distractedly looking at the different arranges of flowers.

"Looking for anything in particular?"She asked.

"Do you have plum blossoms?"

"The small flowers?"

"I guess...those are her favorite." He muttered.

"I don't think you can make a bouquet out of those. How about three pink and white roses surrounded by purple stock and blue salvia?"

"Saliva?"

"No, SALVIA dear. And they say I'm heard of hearing." She muttered. "Blue Salvia means 'I think of you', Pink and White Roses mean 'I love you still and I always will', and Purple Stock means 'You will always be beautiful to me'."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

"When do you want them dear?"

"Um, can you deliver them at 3 o'clock today to Central Headquarters?"

"In the military I see. Well, I'm too old to deliver them myself but my delivery girl will. Do you want anything on the card?"

"No! Dear god, no...Right. Thank you." He paid and walked out the door. He checked his watch, and realized he was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

**NANANANANANANANA...ROYAI!**

The door burst open, just as Riza was getting up from her desk to leave.

"I sent everyone home."

"Why?"

"It's Vanessa's birthday today, and I have to pack for tomorrow."

"Damn it!"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I was distracted."

"You were there yesterday." She rolled her eyes. "Well, goodbye Lieutenant." She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to buy a present for our goddaughter."

"I have to run a few other errands, now."

"Probably breaking a date." She muttered walking out the door.

"What?"

"It was nothing. Goodbye."

"Bye." He said half-heartedly. She turned back.

"Oh, and Lieutenant...XYZ."

"Huh?"

"Examine your zipper." She smiled and turned to her dog. "Come on Black Hayate." He looked down and cursed. After Riza had left he went and bought Vanessa a present, then went a picked up Riza's flowers. He knocked on the door.

"Twice in a span of hmm...let's see...a day. What do you need?"

"I came to give you these." He produced the flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you." She smelled them, and leaned forward and whispered. "What are they for?"

"For being such a great leader..." _'Just wanted to tell you I love you more like it.' _"Better than I ever was."

"Don't say that. You were a great leader."

"Do you want to walk to Maes' with me?"

"Oh yes. The party is going to start soon." Hawkeye put her flowers in a vase, put Hayate on a leash, and got Vanessa's present. The walk was short and silent-except for the occasional bark of Black Hayate- and when they got to the door Riza whispered again. "Thank you, again, for the flowers."

"No problem." He barely got it out before Maes opened the door, beaming.

"RIZA!" He pulled her into a 'Major Louis Armstrong' hug. "ROY!" Maes was about to hug him when Vanessa came to the door.

"Aunt Riza! It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Likewise Nessa." Riza gave Vanessa her present and hugged her. "Happy birthday."

"Aunt Riza, come with me." She grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs.

"That was odd." Roy stated after they had left.

"Yes, yes it was."

"So how goes it?"

"Bad." He handed Maes Vanessa's present, and walked off.

--

"What's the matter Vanessa?" She felt like when she was a teen, in her own room again.

"Last night Uncle Roy came here." Her dreamy voice, excited.

"So?"

"Him and my dad were talking about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"What-what did they say?"

"I didn't really hear it _all_ but apparently my dad wants Uncle Roy screw something and tell you he loves you."

"Really?"

"Will you stop asking me that?"

"Sorry. I'm surprised. Usually you father gives great advice, I wonder what was wrong."

"That is the best advice ever!"

"You realize he can't 'screw' anything."

"Are you saying he's impotent?"

"No!"

"What _are_ you saying?"

"I'm saying it's against the law for us to be together because we're in the military."

"Well I don't think my mom wanted you to be in the military."

"If your mom had everything she wanted she would have more kids, the thing with Gracia is-"

"I'm not talking about Gracia."

"What?"

"I'm talking about my real mom, the one that had me then die-"

"I know, what happened I was there."

"She would've wanted you to get married to Uncle Roy and be happy...and have lots of babies!"

"Nessa! What are you talking about?" Vanessa calmed down a bit.

"Remember when you guys couldn't find me for three days?"

"When you were at your friends' house?"

"No, I went to East City. I found my grandparents and they told me about my mom and dad. They took me to her...Well, they told me why I had different hair, and eyes than this family. I know that's why you, Uncle Roy, and my dad go each year after my birthday. I understand perfectly now. I'll think I'll got have some cake, but before I do I have to tell you this. I believe that Uncle Roy really does love you and if you don't hurry it may be too late." She walked out of the room, leaving Riza awed. Soon she walked back down the stairs, and went to Maes.

"I love your daughter."

"Me too. Are you okay?" He asked noticing the far off look in her eyes.

"Fine. Did they already open presents?"

"Yes."

"Cake?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go now."

"Bye."

"Tell my lieutenant the train leaves at 0600 hours tomorrow morning."

"Will do."

"Bye Maes." She got Black Hayate, and rushed into the night. "This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Hoped you liked it. Review!


	4. Misery Business

A/N: Here you go dearies. Hot off the presses! SO sorry it took so long, I mean LOOK at it! It's huge! Beware Here There Be Bad Words!

Squeegee: I must say...

Lola: Say what?

Squeegee: Nothing.

Bella and Edward: Now presenting Chapter 4 of With Love, Riza.

* * *

"Riza." Ilia stood outside her daughters' door. 

"Yes, mom?"

"Nessa is here."

"Thanks, mom." Riza put away her discarded clothes as Vanessa entered.

"Happy Birthday!" Vanessa yelled, as she handed Riza her other gift and hugged her.

"Another gift? Thanks."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Roy, huh?"

"So..?" She asked angrily.  
"Hey, so you love the guy. Tell him!"

"Oh, that's easy for you to say."

"By the way, who is coming to the theaters with us?"

"Maes and Roy."  
"Oh, really?" Vanessa said, raising her both of her eyebrows as if to indicate something.

"Shut up." Riza pushed her playfully.

---

Maes sat on Roy's bed and waited for him to get out of the shower. When he did walk into his room he just about had a heart attack at the sight of Maes.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi Maes."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just got out of the shower...need to get dressed." Maes smiled.

"Right, but I need to talk to you at your most vulnerable moment...in a towel...no transmutation."

"Ok. What do you need?"

"I have a plan!"

"For what?"

"Riza."

"Ha! You can't_ plan_ Riza."

"Ah, but I can! She likes you Roy. You like her. Kiss her, and tell her." Roy's cheeks flushed red. "Oh no! You already kissed her didn't you?"

"Kinda."

"When?"

"After she punched you and we carried you home."

"Roy! Have you taken the relationship any further?"

"No.."

"What?! Roy, you're killing me. Now she's going to think you don't like her at all!"

"Holy snap and crap! What have I done?" He sat down on his bed, still dripping wet, and in his towel.

"It's Ok. I'm sure you won't be such a jerk to other girls you just happen to fall in love with when you meet them." Roy ran to his dresser pulled out some clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on. To Maes he was a blur except for when he was putting his shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to tell her. Everything." With that he sprinted down the stairs and out the door; Maes walked down the stairs slowly after him. When Roy wasn't looking where he was going, he slammed into some poor girl walking down the road. He didn't even look up until he had all of the books she had dropped. When Maes walked out of the Mustangs' house his _'Roy is doing something stupid'_ senses were tingling((Just one of the many senses he had acquired while being Roy's friend)). He walked down the front steps to find Roy and...he didn't really care because it wasn't Riza, flirting! Maes ran like he had never ran before to Riza's house. He threw open the door, nearly scaring her mother to death.

"Riza.." He panted pushing up his glasses. Ilia gave him a weird look and slowly pointed upstairs. "Thanks." He took them three at a time. She walked back into the kitchen shaking her head.

"What has my daughter gotten herself into?" She wondered aloud. In her room, talking to Vanessa, Riza was sitting on the edge of her bed. When Maes burst through the door they both jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Maes!" Vanessa yelled angrily. "You gave us a heart attack."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, since you aren't Roy I could only assume." He stared at her. "You really aren't very smart are you?" He reluctantly turned his attention to Riza.

"Roy..outside..now."

"What?"

"Go outside."

"Why?"

"Ugh!" He pulled Riza off the bed and dragged her down the stairs, Vanessa in tow. From what she could hear him muttering it was a string of obscenities concerning herself, Roy, and helping people. When they all shuffled outside she pulled free of Maes' hold.

"What is this about Maes?" Maes pointed to Roy and the mystery girl in the middle of the street.

"Sasha." Riza and Vanessa said simultaneously.

"Who's Shasha?"

"Sasha." Vanessa corrected as Riza stomped down the stairs. "She's a big fat whore."

"That's nice." They followed Riza.

"Sasha!" Riza said sweetly, while glaring daggers at her.

"You know her?" Roy asked.

"I do. Wish I didn't."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Elizabeth." Sasha smiled. "Me and hottie- I mean Roy were just having a little chat."

"Coming back from summer school I see." Vanessa said when she got there with Maes.

"Oh look. It's the weirdo with red hair." Sasha said in a snobby tone.

"Oh look. It's the sixteen year old whore of East City." Vanessa retorted.

"That's enough." Roy started.

"Stay out of this!" They all yelled, even Maes.

"Listen Sasha, please stay away from my friend. He has only been here a year and I don't think he wants syphilis so soon." Riza said. All of them had to hold back a laugh.

"Riza, Riza, Riza. You know how I consider you a good friend. Is that anyway to talk to me?"

"I do believe it is."

"What would your father think Riza?"

"That's it!" Vanessa took off her earrings, and put her long hair in a ponytail. "How inconsiderate are you anyway?" She advanced towards Sasha.

"No! Don't touch me." She squealed. Vanessa took another step, and Sasha took two more steps back.

"Ummm...Guys can I talk to Sasha alone?" Roy asked.

"Fine." They all, reluctantly, agreed and went to the side of Riza's house. Vanessa looked back at and narrowed her eyes. They got to the side of the house and sat down.

"You guys were awesome." Maes said.

"We just picked on her!"

"Riza! She picks on you all the damn time!" Vanessa said.

"I still feel bad."

"Don't."

"Maes, what's been happening in your life?" Riza asked.  
"Gracia broke up with me."

"WHY?!" He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Riza. She opened the paper with Vanessa looking over her shoulder.

"Awww!" Vanessa squealed uncharacteristically. "Is this your future daughter Maes?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful. Wait, this is why she broke up with you?"

"Yes."

"That's bull!" Vanessa yelled. "Any girl should be flattered to have a boyfriend do this for them. I know I would." A blush crept up her cheeks.

"She said that we were going to fast...Well, that I was going to fast."

"I'm so sorry Maes. I just hope you didn't get 'Let's be friends'." Riza said; He suddenly became very interested in his hands. "Oh Maes!"

"Listen, If she can't see what a great guy you are then she _doesn't_ deserve you. Even if I know that and I've have known for approximately 5 minutes."

"Thanks guys."

"For the record I'm not lying." Vanessa informed him.

"Me neither." Riza leaned over to see Sasha slap Roy in the face. "Oh my god!" She got up and ran over to him leaving Maes and Vanessa alone. "Are you ok?" She laughed.

"She slapped me, and I'm pretty sure she scratched me too."

"You're bleeding!" She led him into her house and he hopped onto the counter.

"Thanks, but it's really not necessary."

"Yes it is." She wiped the blood off of his face. "Why did she slap/scratch you anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Oh please. It's just me, Maes and Vanessa are outside. I do think they're flirting."

"Maes is gonna be in trouble!"

"Why?"

"He's dating Gracia."  
"Not really."She said slowly.

"Do you know something I don't?"  
"Gracia broke up with Maes."

"Why?"

"He went a little overboard."

"He drew the daughter."  
"Yes. On the bright side Vanessa told him that, 'any girl should be flattered to have a boy do something like that for them. She would be.'" Roy made a face. "Oh stop. That's kinda sweet. I think she finds him attractive."

He started laughing. "Maes?!"

"Hey! Leave him alone. He's _your_ best friend after all. You should be a little more supportive. All done."

"So soon?" He sounded truly disappointed.

"All I had to do was put a band-aid on it."

"So what's up with you and Sasha?"

"She's loud, obnoxious, and makes girls like me and Vanessa _way_ more self-conscious than any person ever should be...I hate her."

"You of all people shouldn't be self-conscious. You're smart-"

"I know I'm not the prettiest girl in town."

"-beautiful." He stopped. "Why do you say that?"

"I speak in fact."

"Whatever."

"Oh please. Stop giving me this 'you're pretty' crap. With your I have insight to all things because I'm a 17 year old boy. There's is no psycho-analytical shortcut into my pants."

"You tell him." Vanessa said from the kitchen doorway with Maes beside her. "Everybody ready?" Riza turned away from Roy, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. As soon as Maes and Vanessa had walked out of hearing range, Roy slid off the counter.

"I'm not _always_ trying to get into your pants." He whispered, and walked after Vanessa and Maes. Leaving Riza in the kitchen. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"You're frustrating!" Once they were all in the living room Vanessa got enough courage to ask the question that might start a fight.

"Who's driving?"

"Maes." Riza said.

"Me." Roy said. "What's wrong with my driving?"

"Nothing. I just think I would feel safer if Maes or Vanessa drove."

"What's wrong with my driving?" Roy repeated a bit forcefully. Vanessa and Maes looked at each other.

"Maybe we should wait in the car sweetheart." She whispered.

"Good idea." They both made their way to the car, and got in.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" Vanessa asked.

"Since grade 1."

"You?"

"Just this year, but she shares a lot with me. Like that fact that she loves that dolt."

"Oh I know."

"How?"

"Oh come on. I don't even live here and I'm sure _everybody_ knows."

"True."

"Yeah. Well, he loves her back."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"Yeah. I think he hides behind other girls to mask his feelings."

"Here's the deal. I bet you..that they will get in a fight now...make up...kiss..and by tomorrow he'll have another girlfriend."

"What do I get if that doesn't happen?" Maes asked, suspiciously.

"Whatever you want."

"Will you go out with me?"

"I was going to do that anyway but why not. Now, if I win...you have to...help me get them together."

"Deal. Maybe we should make this more official..."

"Do want me to make a contract?"

"I was thinking something less formal..." Maes leaned over from the passenger seat and did the only thing he could possibly have done; He kissed her. Vanessa did the only possible thing _she_ could've done and put her arms around his neck and hung for dear life. This didn't last long however because soon after the shouting had stopped Roy and Riza were walking down the steps. Both looking rather flustered. When they got to the car their mouths collectively dropped.

"What do we do?" Roy whispered.

"Back away slowly?"

"We can't. We're going to the theater."

"Then you think of something, Sherlock." She whispered angrily.

"Stop calling me that."

"Then stop being stupid." Maes and Vanessa had long since stopped and were both as red as Vanessa's hair.

"Get in the car." Vanessa said quietly, but forcefully. They immediately obeyed. After a while on the road Maes turned to Vanessa. "Don't even start Maes."

"Vanessa..."

"Shush. It's not like we had sex. Right?"

"Right. But..."

"Do you regret kissing me?"  
"No."

"Ok then, me neither."

"Really?" He smiled widely.

"Really." Soon they were at the theater, and after a few minutes of arguing Roy and Riza decided on a comedy and immediately started fighting again about something or other as Vanessa and Maes stood idly by, staring at them. When Vanessa leaned towards Maes she said.

"I think he makes her feel all bubbly."

"Does it start with her toes?"

"And makes her crinkle her nose!" At her loudness Riza turned gave her a 'Help me I'm tired of fighting with Stupid' look. (She had many 'looks' most of them for Roy or some other stupid person and when she gave one Vanessa would subtly tell the person to stop patronizing my friend, in other words F-word off.) "How about we go inside!"

"That's a wonderful idea." Maes said and started walking with Vanessa inside, Roy and Riza in tow. If you had been in that particular movie theater as Roy, Riza, Maes, and Vanessa entered your face probably would've been melted with the frustration radiating off of Roy and Riza. It was a miracle that Vanessa and Maes got them to sit by each other. Roy and Riza really didn't have a choice since they pushed them into their seats so _they _could sit by each other. Maes and Vanessa held hands. After the movie wasn't any better, when they sat as far away from each other as possible in the backseat without actually being in separate cars. Half way to Riza's house, where a party was waiting for them, Vanessa hit the brakes.

"VANESSA!"

"What the hell?!"

"That was legend- wait for it- ary! Legendary!" Maes yelled.

"Get out." She said to Riza and Roy.

"What?"

"I said get out. Dumb and dumber."

"Did you just call me dumb?" Roy asked.

"No, I called you dumber."

"So I'm dumb now?"

"No. He is though, and it fit. GET OUT!" They, like earlier, obeyed immediately. They knew that Vanessa could be very forceful if she wanted to be, and give you a black eye. "Be back in an hour." She said, and drove off. Riza straightened her shirt and started walking towards the direction Vanessa and Maes just went.

"Wait!" Roy yelled. "Listen I'm sorry I said that." She kept walking. "Will you stop?" He grabbed her arm.

"Let go."

"I need to tell you."

"I get it you're sorry. Can we go?" Her face and voice were expressionless.

"Why are you being to stark raving calm?!"

"What do you want me to do? Cry? Yell? Scream? Fall into your arms and say I forgive you? "

"Yes!"

"If you were really sorry, you would accept that I forgive you and move on."

"I can't do that, and you know it."

"You are a stubborn teenage boy."

"You're a stubborn teenage girl."

"Oh! Well then we should head off to the wedding chapel right now!" She stopped, turned around and finally yelled. "Listen, and listen good. You, Maes, and Vanessa are my only friends. Do you think I like fighting with you?"

"No."

"Do you like fighting with me?"

"No."

"Do you know why I fight with Vanessa?"

"Because of me?"

"Yes! It's frustrating that you're the topic all the time! I mean you either you're doing the sweetest thing in the world or the most infuriating!" She turned and kept walking. He followed.

"Riza? Do you want your present?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"  
"Just stop. And close your eyes." She did. He pulled a gold locket out of his pocket and put it around her neck, her eyes flew open.

"Roy... How did you buy this?" Riza touched it delicately.

"I saved up my money."

"It beautiful, but it must have cost a fortune. You should like give it to a girlfriend or something...not me."

"I bought it for you and it's staying with you." All of her anger disappeared as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just frustrated."

"So you said."

"Thank you so much."

"Sure. We'd better start walking it must be pretty far."

"Not really, and besides you can carry me on your back."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Fine. Get on." She tried to hide her smile as she got on his back, and just like she had said they were there in less than ten minutes. When they walked in the room everyone stopped stopped what they were doing.

"Go! Go! Go!" Vanessa pushed Maes out the back door and they ran as fast as they could. Once they were gone the parents mingled again and Roy and Riza burst out laughing.

"I think you scared them." Riza said.

"No, I think _you _scared them."

"You're probably right." Nobody knew what Maes and Vanessa did the three hours they were gone, but by the time they got back. Everybody had sang happy birthday, eaten cake, gave Riza her presents, and went back to Roy's house. Maes went straight to Roy's house, and Riza and Vanessa helped Riza's mom pick up and went into her room.

"So how was your walk?"

"I didn't walk."

"H-how did you get back?"

"I got a piggy back ride."

"I would totally pay money to see you on Roy's back."

"How were your three hours with Maes?"

"Pretty good. We ate ice cream."

"For three hours?"

"Yes, and we talked."

"Good." After Vanessa was asleep Riza sneaked to the fort and found Roy reading one of her books.

"You read some raunchy stuff."

"It's a curse."

"Why would you read this?"

"I feel like it." She sat on the cot across from him. "What's your biggest fear?"

"I guess it's death. You?"

"Not being with y- Being alone my whole life."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"Color?"

"Red. You?"

"Purple. Food?"

"Pizza. You?"

"Chocolate."

"Animal?"

"Dog."

"Me too." She smiled. "Pet peeves?"

"Secrets."

"Oh please. You love secrets, you want to marry secrets and have half-secret half-human babies." They both started laughing.

"Why are these questions being asked?"

"I just want to know that if I died tomorrow, I'd die knowing all of this stuff about you."

"Riza, you're a teenager, you're not going to die tomorrow."  
"But if I did..."

"Don't talk like that please." He stopped smiling.

"I'm just being conservative."

"Well, then don't be conservative...or whatever. Because you aren't going to die I- that is _we_ need you. You're the glue, without you me, Maes, and Vanessa would be lost and you know it."

"Well, since Maes and Vanessa can handle themselves, I'd be most worried about you. Then where would I be? A ghost who can't cross over because she has to take care of Roy. Who wouldn't understand that?" Roy looked at her strangely, then leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Free. The next one will cost you."

"Tell me Roy, how do you like to be kissed?" She stood up pushed him backwards on the couch. "Forcefully? Or gently?"

"Riza..." She held her hand on his chest and held him there, and leaned in close to his face as if she were going to kiss him. At the last second she pulled away.

"You're so gullible, and you really need to get those hormones under control." She smiled, and let him go. He pulled her down beside him.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I speak only in fact. I have one last question."

"Okay. What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked, suddenly shy.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I believe I do."

"Good." He murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I should go home." She said, getting up.

"Me too. I'll walk you." They made their way through the bushes, and to their houses. At the middle Riza told Roy goodnight and turned around. "Riza."

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday." She went back and gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"And Riza?'

"hmm?"

"I know I probably shouldn't do this.."

"Do what?" Riza said, irritation lacing her voice.

"You're probably going to hate me.."

"_Do what?_" He walked up to her and kissed her again, this time not with as much teenage hormones though.

"'Night." Roy said nonchalantly and walked away.

"Goodnight." Riza did the same. "Why do I let him do that?" She asked herself, once safely in her room.

"You love him, duh." Vanessa murmured in her sleep, but didn't wake. Riza jumped slightly.

"That was creepy." The next morning they woke up, got dressed, and headed for the park to meet Maes and Roy; Riza was wearing her necklace. They met Maes at the entrance his face looking grim, and their smiles faded.

"Who died?" Vanessa asked irritably.

"I think, Vanessa, that just us should hang out." He said.

"Where's Roy?" Riza asked. Maes shook his head, and practically ate his lips so he couldn't talk. Vanessa started taking off her earrings.

"Where the hell is he? I'm gonna kick his ass. He practically ravishes Riza last night then doesn't show up?!" Riza turned, horrified, to Vanessa.

"You saw that?"

"I did too." Maes said, happily.

"Don't try to change the subject sweetheart." Vanessa said.

"Don't be too mad at him. He _did_ come." He tried to reason.

"But..." They both urged on. Maes said nothing, but motioned towards the inside of the park. Vanessa and Riza looked up in curiosity, and saw Roy and who could only be considered his new girlfriend by what they were doing. Riza took a step away from her friends, still looking Roy, and heard a 'Well, isn't _he_ just a male version of Sasha?' from Vanessa and an 'I'm so sorry, Riza.' from Maes. After a minute she turned around with the sweetest smile on her face.

"I'm hungry." They stared at her disbelievingly. "Unless you guys would like to be alone, I don't want to be a third wheel. In fact I think I'm gonna go shoot my brand new gun."

"Not at Roy, I hope." Maes said.

"Of course not."

"Why not?" Vanessa asked sadly. Riza laughed and walked off. For the next two months she busied herself with various tasks; She joined a book club, and she went to the shooting range daily. So, one weekend Vanessa forced Riza to let her stay the night.

"What do you want to do?" Riza asked.

"Let's go to a party." Vanessa said, in total seriousness.

"No."

"Why not? Maes is here." She said.

"And? He's your boyfriend not mine."

"But you met him first, and he's your friend too."

"My mom is asleep." She said, thanking her mom silently for being an excuse.

"Your mom is also very cool, and we'll be back before she wakes up."

"I'll be grounded if she does wake up though."

"Oh, a week away from the shooting range. How very frightful."

"I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Boy, have I gotten the best boy for you. He's cute, smart, and won't break your heart."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. What do you want to do Riza? Are you going to avoid the issue of dating your whole life?"

"I'm a teenager!"

"Oh please."

"Fine. I'll go, but no blind date."

"Yes!" Vanessa whispered victoriously. "Hurry, hurry! Get dressed!"

"You sound like the mother of seven redheaded kids."

"Well, go!" Riza changed into some jeans and a nice shirt.

"Do I look ok?"

"Perfect." After Vanessa changed, and called Maes, they were on their way. After they were almost there Maes spoke up, as he had been avoiding eye contact.

"WehavetopickupRoyandAmy."

"MAES!" Vanessa yelled. "You weren't supposed to tell her, it was going to be her wonderful surprise."

"Wonderful? You call me having to be crushed in the backseat with my best friend and his girlfriend wonderful?"

"Well, if you put it that way.." Maes started sadly.

"Just drive." They pulled up to Amy's house and found them waiting outside. As they started for the car Roy saw Riza in the backseat avoiding eye contact at any cost. So when Amy slid in beside her, secretly aware of Roy and Riza's current situation, she turned away.

"Hi, Riza." She said sweetly.

"Hi...Amy." She answered, effectively not looking at her. "Roy." Amy snuggled as close to Roy as she could. Riza rolled her eyes and looked at Vanessa who mouthed 'Can she be any farther up his ass?' Riza shook her head ruefully. Once at the party Riza broke away from the rest of them, and wandered around aimlessly. Just as she was handed a drink, Vanessa took it away and handed her a different one; Riza did notice that Vanessa wasn't drinking alcohol, just water.

"Never take drinks from strangers."

"Ok."

"And...smile. People will wonder what you've been up to." With that she was whisked away by Maes for a dance. When she walked out on the dark porch with her drink she saw a figure sitting on the step, and you could actually see the rage. "I'm sorry." She started to turn away, but stopped. "Are you ok? Do you need someone to talk too, or to sit with you?"

"Sure." The boy said neutrally, she sat down beside him.

"What's the matter?"

"I just found my girlfriend cheating on me." She could've sworn-no she knew- she had heard that voice somewhere before, but couldn't place it, and she felt as if she'd heard it a lot in her lifetime. Riza gave the boy her drink and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I'm having some problems myself."

"Like?"

"There's this boy, and I think I love him..."

"So, tell him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's my best friend..." She paused. "I'm Riza by the way." The boy's head jerked up and he ran to a darker of the house's outside. Riza shrugged it off and went back inside, she made her way up the stairs to find a restroom. She opened a random door, and saw two people making out on the bed. She instantly turned away, and said, "I'm sorry." Before closing the door the girl turned to her.

"Riza?" This voice she knew instantly.

"Amy." Riza whirled around. "Amy, am I mistaken or is that not Roy?"

"It's not Roy."

"Oh god. He's going to be devastated."

"He was."

"HE FOUND YOU?!"

"Yeah."

"How could you do this?"

"Easily."

"He's in l-love with you." She almost gagged on her words.

"For being the smartest girl in class you sure are dumb, or stubborn. Now, that I think about it I'm leaning towards the second one."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Riza started to walk out of the room before Amy rushed to her side and grabbed her arm.

"Don't play dumb, Hawkeye. I know you're in love with Roy." Riza went pale.

"Did that guy drug you?"

"The entire school knows, and he's too much of a coward to ask you out that's his problem but I'm not going to waste another minute with a loser."

"He's not a loser." She ground out, without realizing her teeth were clenched.

"And we all know you're just a doormat waiting for him." By this time a small crowd had gathered around them. Vanessa must have seen Riza's hand curl into a fist because she pulled away from the crowd and touched her shoulder.

"Riza..."

"I can handle this."  
"Ok." She went back to her spot in the crowd with Maes.

"Listen, Riza. I get it he's pretty charming but, I must say, he's a little bitch." A collective gasp went through the crowd as Riza's fist connected with Amy's cheek. Amber, a girl that was always hanging around Amy, ran to her side and Vanessa ran to find Roy sneakily and out of the way. Maes led Riza downstairs to find their friends.

"I need a drink." Riza said distantly to Maes.

"One second." He disappeared into the large crowd and came back with two drinks, one for himself.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said brightly.

"Did I really just do that?"

"Yep!" He said just as brightly; she downed her cup. "I'll get you another."

"Thanks." Maes returned just as Roy and Vanessa were, Vanessa looking considerably pale.

"Are you ok, Nessa?" He asked, as she gave him a hug.

"I'm fine." She murmured into his chest. Roy stood by Riza, staring at her as she downed her third drink of the night.

"What?"

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"Defending my delicate sensibilities."

"You do have a lot of them." She stared at him for a moment longer. "I'm going to get another drink." For several hours he didn't see her, Maes, or Vanessa again but when he found Riza he was...shocked to say the least. There, in the sitting room, was Riza. On a table. Dancing.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"How much have you had to drink exactly?"

"I lost count after ten." Riza said sadly, but kept dancing. "Alcohol just doesn't have the same effects on me as it does normal adolescents and,-." She then proceeded to fall, unconsciously, into Roy's arms. The first thing he did was carry her to the car, he then found Maes and Vanessa and told them where he was going. Both insisted on coming too, she was after all one of their best friends, and they were ready to go home and go to bed. When they got to Riza's house and he assured them that she was fine, he would take her up so they could say their love filled good night's. He carried Riza to her bedroom as quietly as he could without hitting her head against any walls or waking her mother. Roy placed her gently on the bed and took off her shoes. He kissed her on the forehead, and headed for the door.

"Thank you." Riza murmured turning over.

"You're welcome." Roy went back outside and found Maes and Vanessa sitting on the steps. Vanessa looked up and it looked like she had been crying. "Do you need a minute?" She smiled and shook her head. Maes kissed her on the nose and whispered something in her ear. She went up the steps and gave Roy a hug.

"She really does love you. You know that right?"

"_He_ really loves you."

"I'm a little fond of him too." They both laughed and Vanessa went in the house.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Maes as they walked to his house.

"Roy, I have to tell you something. It's about Vanessa...well, I guess I played a little part in it.."

"Is she sick?"

"In a sense."

"Then, what's wrong."

"Roy, me and Vanessa procreated."

"You got her pregnant?!?!"

"You know what that word means?"

"Why does everyone think I'm stupid?!"

"I don't know."

"Congratulations, buddy."

"Roy, do you think I'm ready to be a father?"

"You're going to be a great father and you know it."

"Yeah."

"At least you and Vanessa love each other."

"I do."

"You guys are going to be great, and me and Riza will help you."

"Thanks, and how are you not drunk?"

"I didn't drink."

"I think Riza's the only one who did besides me."

"Probably."

* * *

Can you believe that was only 11 pages typed? Me neither.

Hoped you liked it! Review please.


End file.
